Elana Turner's New Life
by jackandwill4eva
Summary: Elana: a poor girl who works in tortuga. she escapes the horrors of her life, to find new life for herself abored the black pearl! hope u like the summery. the story is reposted and has been changed due to comments form a review. plz R&R!
1. Tortuga

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, at the pub i worked at, The ship sails, in tortuga. "This is no life for a girl like me" i miserably said to noone. "I wish I could be free!"

"ELANA!"

I winced. It was my boss. Mr Brown.

"ELANA TURNER! Get yer butt in here, now!"

I hurried through the bar and saw the look mr brown was giving me "sorry mr brown" i mumbled, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I went strait to work, clearing up tables and serving the men who were drunk on rum.

When i severed one man. He was trying to touch me and asked me to come home with him. I would have slapped his face but i didn't want to lose my job. I needed the money. So i didn't let it bother me.

That night I was crying on my bed because of that man and what he had said to me about going home with him. Do I took like a trumpet?

I walked over to my small mirror in my bear room. I looked into he mirror. I have long flowing curly brown hair. The colour of coocoa beans, except that I have this one dark blood red streak going through me. It is in my right hand side of my head. My friend, jenni, thinks it's awesome. I don't know though. I think it just makes me look different. I tied my hair up with a red banadana that was hanged carefully over the mirror and looked at myself from all angels.

My body was slim, I didn't eat that much, because i couldn't really afford to buy too much with my meeger wages. But i had curvey hips and a full plump breasts. My eyes are a sea green colour. But they go darker when I get angry. And when I'm upset they turn blue. Blue as the sea.

Looking at my image in the mirror, i didn't think I looked tartey. I looked like a respactable young woman who was juts doing her best to earn a living! I had growm up an oprhan. I never knew my mum and dad. They died when i was only three. And then i got taken away and now i'm here trying to earn some money just to put food on the table.

Once when i was a little girl, me and my friend jenni dared each other to steal something from arich man who was looking at some books in a bookshop. So, jenni went up to him and bumped into him on purpose and when she was saying sorry, i ran up and shoved my hand in his pants.

We ran away as fast as our little legs could takeus and only when we sure we had got far enough away, we stopped. We were at the docks. We hid behind some barrels and opened up our treasure. We had stolen a half-crown. We opened our eyes in delite and looked around in case anyone had saw.

We giggled and looked aorund where we were.

"Elana!" Jenni cried "Look..."She pointed "pirates!"

"Where?" I looke dorund and saw the pirates "Wow, real pirates! I wonder what they've stolen!"

"Hey, we're pirates too now!" said jenni with a giggle.

I laughed so loud that one of the pirates stopped and looked at us, we both looked guilky and quickly i hid the coin behind my back.

"Ello girls. What you doin' here? Surley you should be at home wi' yer mum?"

I was the bravest so I spoke up

"Don't have no mum, do I?"

"You an orphan then?" asked the pirate. I nodded. "What's yer name little girl?"

"Elana."

"pretty name for a pretty girl" he said smiling at me.

"What's your name?" asked Jenni "Jenni!" I hissed. Bu the pirate was laughing. He bowed to us and said "Capatin Jack Sparrow, nice t'be meetin' ya"

I stared with wide eyes "A CAPTAIN? Woooooooow"

The pirate captain smiled, winked and then walked away  
I ran after him a little bit

"Bye Captain!" I waved to him

With that half-crown I bought a necklace forma strange man and Jenni bought herself a doll. I do still have that necklace, my very own pirate treasure. I hadn't worn it in years, i kept it hidden in my bedside table. I got it out now and blew some dust of it. I tied it round my neck and looked at myself again.

The necklace was on a silver chain and had a balck sotne in the middle, i never knew what kind of stone it was. All i knew was I liked it and it reminded me of something i never knew. I smiled at the memory.The necklace gave me good luck. I needed now, for sure.


	2. The Escape

A banging on my door brought me back to the present day. I thought it was my friend, jenni, but when I opened the door I was wrong. It was my landlord. He was really angry and pushed ino my room "Elana. You haven't paid the rents in five weeks now, I need payment!"

"But, I haven't enough money mr. Smith!" I cried.

"How about this pretty necklace?" he asked, fingering it.

"No! It's mine." I screamed, and tried to push his hand away, but he grabbed my wrist and pushed me further back into the room.  
"Well, how abouts givin' me something else then?" He asked with a growl " pretty girl like you has lots to offer a man like me."

"NO!" I tried to screem, but his other hand covered my mouth "don't scream girlie. Wouldn't want the nieghbours to here!" I tried struggling but he was just to strong for me. I was just a weak girl who didn't eat enough. And he was a big strong man."Please don't" I cried, when he shoved me back on the bed  
"I'll do what I like missy!" HE said pulling down his breeches. "You haven't paid your rent, so I'm getting payment" I starred in horror at him. I started too cry. "No use crying girl. Now then, come here and be a good girl" HE grabbed my haird "NO!" I creamed, "I WON'T DO IT!" And i tried to hit him, and threw me to the ground

"Stupide bitch!" He shouted. I tried to get up, but he kicked me down again.

"See you next week Elana" he laughed.

I cried and sobbed on he floor. And he just walked out as if nothing had just happened.

Jennie found me on the floor a while later "What happened?"

"Mr. Smith beat the crap outta me" i cried

"That's terrible! what shall we do?" Asked jenni helping me up the bed and washing my face from all the dried tears.

"I don't know jen. I want to get away from here. I hate this palace."

"Then.. come on then. Let's sneak abourd a ship and get away!"

" I can't ask you to come, your happy here."  
"I know" Jenni looked defeated but then smiled "I'll help you escape! "Come to mine. I have an idea!"

We snuck into jenni's house and into her brothers bedroom. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" i looked round

"Of course it is. You dress up as a man, get on a pirate ship and see where it takes you. It's gotta be better than hear!"

"well. I guess so" I mumbled. Soon I was dressed up like a man. I had boots and pants and a white shirt on. We decided that we should wrap some cloth around my bosoms, to try and flatten them out a bit. It only sort of worked, so we chose a baggy shirt to wear. We finsihed the look off with a hat. I also vut my hair a bit with some dress makers scissors, i cried as I saw my golden locks tumble to the floor. I kept my hair long still. Because boys wore ther hair long. I tied it back with the same banana as before.

"You look great" Jenni said to me. "Now, all we need to think of is a story for you in case anyone asks."  
" I could say I'm looking to find my fourtune!"  
Jenni nodded in agreement "What will your name be?"

"Oh, course, I can't be elana anymore, can I?"  
we sat and thought about it over dinner.

"What about... Edward?"

"No. I like Thomas" said jenny. I giggled and said "we KNOW you like Thomas Jenni" And she laughed to, thomas was a boy who worked in town that jenni had a liking for.

"Ok, then, let's call you John. John turner!"

"OK. John it is"

We made our way to the docks after dinner. And found a pirate tavern i hoped to be recruited there. We had found a sword for me to carry. I tucked it into my belt, we sat down at a table and looked around for some pirates. Who were recruitng. Jenni found one. "Over there" she whispered, pointing to fat man with abeard. I nervously walked over to him

"I'd like to join your ship" I said, sounding braver than i felt.

"what's your name boy?"

It took me a second to realise he was talking to me "Turner. John Turner, what's yours?"

The pirate looked taken a back for a minute then laughed "You're a cheeky young fella, ain't ya? Gibbs is the name and welcome aboard the black pearl John" He shook my hand vigourously and slapped me on the back. I fell forward a little which made him laugh harder. I nearly pouted but realised I was a man now and men don't pout, a specially not pirates. I saw Jenni come running up to me "I'm gonna miss you" She said in tears.

"Me too" I said and we hugged

"Now then boy, leave yer bonnie lass behind and comewith me. Best be fergetting about her now" I let myself be pulled a way from Jenni.

I smiled and waved at her "See you soon!" I cried. And then appeared into the crowd.


	3. Aboared the pearl!

I climed aboard the ship with five other new ship mates, we were told to satnd by the side and wait for the captain, he would decide if we could stay aboard. We all waited nervously. I tried to remember my storey in my head so I wouldn't get it wrong if he asked me.

"CAPAIN ON THE DECK!" Shouted gibbs, all the men stood to a tension,. So did I. I thought it was the right things to do. I looked round at the other new mates and only two others were standing to a tension to.

"You... and you" The captain pointed to hose who weren't standing to a tention. "Get off my ship now!" He lunged at them and they ran away. The captain wondered down the line "the name's capatain Jack Sparrow. You call me captain or sir"

I gasped. a distant memory from a long time ago sparked in my mind. I heard that name before, when did i hear it?

"You man. Whats' your name?" he looked a man up down "The name's David." he replied and then looked at Jack's face "Sir!" he finished. the captain smield "And what are you doing aboard my ship... David?"

"I.. want to be a pirate. Sir!"

Jack looked amused "Oh really, and are you wllling to follow orders and face all most certain death?"

David hesitated "Sir?"

"OFF MY SHIP!"

"No sir. Please. Yes I am!"The captain stopped. "I said off my ship! MEN, take him away!"

David left kicking and screamig and was unceremoniusly dumped off boared. I practised my answer in my head hopeing I didn't look nervous. I didn't want to get this wrong! I didn't have any other choice.

the capatin walked up to the second boy, Billy, and billy was allowed to stay aboard.

"And you boy. What's your name boy?" he asked me, i stood to a tension even more "Turner John Turner. Sir. I've come aboard to-"

"I didn't ask fer yer life story boy. Just ye name, savvy? Turner you say?"

"Yes sir. Turner sir. That's my name sir."

"Stop yer babblin' boy. Welcome aboard!"

I slumped in relief and was told to follow gibbs. Where we met the first officer.

"I'm Will. Your first officer, you come to me if you have a problem. You call me sir any questions?"

Billy asked. "Where do we sleep?"

Will thought for a moment or two. "We'll have to see if we cant find you a hammock. Come with me boys."

We followed will down below deck. I looked all around me in amazement at all the ropes. And the sails. We got under deck and noticed that will had to stoop a little. I was glad I was a little shorter than most, coz I'm a woman I guess I would be shorter. Bily didn't have to duck, but He was only 13. I was 21, but not very tall for my age because i hadn't eaten anough as a a kid.

Will strode through the deck and down to another deck where loads of hammocks were. "There you go billy, theres yer hammock" Will said pointing out a hammock

"Sir," I asked "Where's my hammock?"

Will looked at me kindly "we only have one left, and that's billy's now. "oh" i said looking disappointed, I looked at the floor and saw it was made of wood and looked very hard.

"I tell you what John, come with me, we'll have a word with the captain about your sleeping arrangments, OK?"

"Uhh. Okay" I said and trotted off after him,

"Sir?" I asked will. "Yes?" he asked "How come you speak so nicely. I always thought pirates talked nasty"

Will smiled "Ahh, well you'll find out soon enough no doubt. Now come on the captain will be waiting"

"Ok" And I followed him in silence.

Will knocked on the captians door and entered when told he could

"Captain, it seems that young John here has nowhere to sleep"

"Ah John." the capatin said. "I remember you. Gibbs said ye have a bit o' cheek about you, savvy?"

I didn't know what to say so i kept quiet. I reliased where i had remembered him from now. The day we stole that half-crown when I was just a girl.

"Captain..." I said remembering

"Yes lad?"

I blinked "Oh. Umm.nothing sir"

Will looked at me and then at Jack "Where shall the boy sleep sir. There's no hammocks left"

"Well," Said Jack, biting into an apple "it seems we have oursleves a problem here" he chewed the apple carefully. "Ok. John, ye can share wi' Will. How abou' that, savvy?"

I looked at Will and he smiled and then left " I have work to do captain. Excuse me"

"Ay Will, see you later" sreplied Jack

I looked at the captain " Thankyou sir. I... thought i might have to sleep on the floor!"

Jack laughed and then looked at me with a strange look. "You know boy, you look familiar."

"So do you sir" I said, without thinking and then kicked myself for saying it. Jack laughed again"Ahh, that'll be that famous cheek Gibbs told me about then!"

I tried not to grin.

"So boy, what's your story?" Jack asked, putting his feet on the table and throwing me an apple. I dropped it and dropped to the floor and fumbled round for the apple. I looked up from my knees and said "I'm just trying to find my fortune captain. Like we all are" I picked up the apple and stood up and looked at it.

"it ain't poisoned you know" he said. I smiled and took a bite from the apple.

"You know lad, I like you. I think i'll have you around my side, you can help me with stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" i adked, my eyes wide as saucers

"Oh you know, fetching my hat. Getting my sword, getting me some rum. That kinda thing"

"Won't I be working with the rest of the crew?" I sasked "Won't they mind"

"Of course not boy. I'm captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? Their a loyle crew and will do as i say. If you get any trouble, just talk to will. He'll sort it out for ya. He's a good first mate. Wouldn't have a finer man by my side"

"umm. What should I do first sir?"

"Well, for starters, ye can start by calling me Jack, that's me name, savvy? And secondly you need to go down to dinner. We all eat togetrher here, ain't got no airs and graces me. Follow me John." and with that he tottered off the deck.

Later i was in wills cabin and we were in our beds. I had been given a little cot the opposite side of Wills.

"Will" i asked to the darkness

"Yes?" he asked, with a smile i couldn't see because of the dark

"does jack always have a helper?"

"No boy, you musta just stood out to him"

"I think the others will get jealous"

"they won't"

"OK. Night will."

"Night John."

I settled into a happy sleep. My last thoughts were "Finally! Something good has happened. I'm free!"

I woke up to hear someone shouting out a boys name "JOHN! Are you alright?"

"Huh? Who's?" I wandered . I opened my eyes to see a concerned will looking at me, i was breathing heavily and sweating. "Huh?"

"John, you were shouting something in your sleep. You were shouting out saying "no, get off me, I won't do it! Are you alright?"

I blinked, oh no. I'd must have dreamt about mr. Smith. The memoreys came back to me and i swallowed back some tears. "Oh, I guess i was just dreaming" I said hoping will would beleave me.

"OK" Will smiled at me. "If your sure"

I nodded and rolled back over bringing my blankets closer round me. I hated lying too will. He had been really good to me, but i couldn't tell him what happened.

What only semeed like minutes later i was being woken up by will's

"Come on john, time to get up, there's work to be done. You need go and find the captain and get some orders and hurry!"

"OK" I said jumping out of bed, trying to straighten my clothes as best I could. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. Boy I looked tired. I spent some time putting my hair up in lots of braids, glad that i hadn't cut my hair too short. I had kept my red streak long, and the braided this sepratley with a length of black cotton in the middle. and then put on my red banana again that was in my kit bag. I looked at my reflection and was happy. I turned aound and tripped over my kit bag. I moved it out of the way and I saw my necklace there. And decide that when i had the chance i would do something about it. Might look a bit strange having a girls necklace with me.

I found the captain.

"Hello Jack" I said

"Hey John" He looked me up and own "nice hair" he said. I blushed and realised it looked quite similar to his, except that I didn't have beads in it like his.

I was kept busy all day, i had lots to learn. Jack showed me how to steer the ship.

At lunchtime, i went below deck and sat with billy but when the captain and will came, they said to me "Come and sit here boy. By my side" Jack patted the bench beside him. I got up and walked, not seeing the look that some of the crew gave me.


	4. a new life

A few weeks later, I had settled into my routine, I would wake up and go to Jack's quarters and stay with him in is office a lot. He taugth me how to read a map. And how to navegate. And even taught me how to use my sword properly. He taught me how to do it and was very pleased that it only took two afternoons. I used to practise with will sometimes, i was getting good and nearly beat him a couple of times. I could never beat jack though. It would always end up with him pointing a sword at my throat afer disarming me, and he had me pinned on the floor with the sword at my throat. I liked it when he won. I liked his touch and his heavy body leaning over me.

one day after one of our swords fight, I was panting heavily and staring into jacks' eyes. Jack had a starange look on his face but jumped up and sent me to get him some rum.

"are you ok john?" jack asked me. I was sitting moreosley on a chair by his table

"I'm fne sir"

"Don't lie, and since when do you call me sir?"

i looked up at Jack "I'm sorry si- jack. It's just"

"Just what?"

"Well. The men were laughing at me because i'm your helper. "

Jack got angry and stormed outside. I was shocked and ran out side after him

He had the three guys who had been laughing at me, on the deck and had a whip in his hand

"What do ya think ye are doing, laughing at John like that? '" Said Jack. I was confused. "Now then, fer that yer getting a lashin'! MEN! Sort em out" he threw the whip to will.

"Ten strokes each" Jack bellowed and stood back and came and stood next to me.

The men all turned round "What's gonna happen?" I asked

"Their bein' punished for their actions savvy?" said Jack.

I looked over to them and screamed when Will first hit the first man. I grabbed jacks' hand by instinct, and then suddenly let it go, looking at his hand. It felt like electricity. Jack looked at me strangely. And said

"It's OK lad" and he put his arm round my shoulder "Ye need ter get used ter this. It's part of a pirate" I watched as the men screemed in pain. One of them was laughing tho.

"Is that all ye got FIRST MATE?" He shouted after he had had his ten lashing. I felt Jack stiffen against me.

"WILL!" He shouted. "Keelhaul him!"

The crew who had been in shock at the man's sub order nation all gasped, the man who whad shouted looked scared.

"What's going to happen?" I asked Jack. But he didn't reply to my question. I looked on in confusion. He was dumped on the deck. He was gasping for breath and had cuts and bruises all over his wet body.

"THAT be keelhauling" said jack to me "and le' tha' be a LESSON TER YER" he shouted to the rest of he crew. He walked away, I followed him a second later after looking at the man on the floor.

"how could yu do that jack?" I asked jack

"it had ter be done" said jack

"But jack, it's ... so cruel" I told jack a tear foaming in my eye.

"sometimes you gotta be cruel to be kind johnnie" said jack he also looked sad. I felt sorry for jack. And then i said thank you and he said not to worry about it.

We docked at a port a bit like tortuga. This town was called Port elizabeth. I was in a tavern with will and jack, drinking rum, we all had had a bit too much rum.

I was swaying around in my seat i'd never had this much rum before. "Jack" I said to jack, and took a swallow of rum, "I'm drunk" I told him, holding my rum at a perilous angel.

"HAHAHAH" jack laughed drinking his rum

I leant on his shoulder, hodling my rum. " I like you jack" I said to him, forgetting that i was a boy

"You what?" jack asked, his rum sloshed over me. "I said," I said, taking a deep breathe "I like you jack" And then i put down my rum and i kissed him. Jack pushed me away and I cried. "What do ye think ye are doing lad?" asked Jack, taking a swig of rum

"Yeah John, I'm shocked. I oughta punch you!" shouted will he slammmed his rum down on the table.

I cried

"But Jack, you don't under stand. I'm not who you think I am" I cried. Jack looked puzzled and will looked confused "I'm...a..." I sobbed "I'm a girl!" I cried. And then ran away throught the pub.

I was in the street crying when someone put a hand on my shoulder, I looked up, it was jack. "What's this about being a girl?" said jack "I can't believe it"

"Well, I am!" I cried

"Prove it to me then" he said.

"HERE!" I said

"Yes." he said

"Umm. How?" i said

"Come with me" he said and took me down a back passage.

"Now then, prove it, we're alone now" he said

"My name" I cried, "is really Elana" I cried "and i came aboard because i was beeten by a landlord and i hated my job" I cried and stared at jack

"OK love" said jack. "It's OK" He hugged me and let my cry on his shoulder.

When i finished with crying, jack asked me "So, do you really like me?" he said

I nodded miserabley. Jack grinned

"well, now that yer a lass. I like yer too" he said and with that he kissed me. I couldnt believe it, it was the most amazing thing I had ever felt!

The the kiss ended "jack, I love you" I whispered and then fell a sleep on his shoulder.

I woke up in the morning in a bed that i hadn't been in before. I looked all around me and realised i was in jack's room.

"Mornin' love" he said to me.

"Morning" I smiled.

"Sleep well?" he said

"I guess, yeah" i said

"I have a surprise for you Elana" he said

"Really?" i was a little bit scared. Jack came over to me and hugged me "It's Okay, it's a nice surprise" said Jack.,

Will walked in the door. "Will ! " I cried, and started to explain

"It's OK, Elana, I know everything" he said smiling at me and i've come here to tell you something  
"What?"

"I'm your brother!" he smiled. My mouth opened in shock. I loooked at Jack. He nodded "Tis true lass." I cried a happy cry and jumped up and hugged will.

"I can't believe this, this is amazing!" i said, I was practically jumping around. Jack caught me and held me close

"Calm down sweetie" he said with a gin.

"but.. but... He's my brother and you love me! I'm so happy!" Jack smiled and kisses me.

It had been three weeks since everything had come out. Jack had bought me lots of nice dresses and will was such a great brother. One day jack came up to me an asked me to sit down.

"Elana. I love you and I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

"I Will!"I said "Except..."

Jack looked heartbroken. "it's OK love" he said sadly and got up to leave. I grabbed his hand "No jack, stay." i asked "let me finish"

"OK" said jack

"Except.. I want to go home to tortuga. I want to go back and live there. With you"

"Give up the sea?" said jack. I nodded and said "I Need to be safe jack." I stroked his face "I need a home. My life before was so scary and now it's so perfect. I want to go back to tortuga and live there with you. As your wife"

Jack grinned "OK then" He said and he kissed me. I don't think i would ever get used to him kissing me. "Jack." I said  
"Yes love?"

"When we get married" I said.. i blushed

"What is it love" he asked and then he realised.

"Oh sweetie" He said to me, stoking my face and hair "It'll be OK, When we make love it will be the best thing you'll have ever done." He looked into my eyes "I promise"

"But, when mr. Smith... did that to me" I cried

"I know, i know, it was scary, hush hush" He stoked my hair "I promise my love that i'll never hurt you. I haven't hurt you before have I?"

"No" I smiled. "I trust you jack. I love you" I smiled and he kissed me again.

A few days later we had docked in Tortuga. Jack and Will shook hands and will hugged me

"Good luck little sister" he smiled at me

"See you later Jack, be good to her" he said to jack.

And with hat he left on the black pearl.

Jack and I waved him good bye. When the pearl had disappeared, jack took my hand "Come on Elana, let's go home" I took his hand and we walked home.

_**THE END?**_


End file.
